


A Cliff That's Tucked Away

by reet_reet



Series: NaNoWriMo 2018 [4]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: ALSO THIS IS LATE IM SO SORRY ITS BEEN A STREEEEESSSSFUL WEEK, Cutting, David Angst, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Max Cares, Painkillers, Suicidal David, Suicide, depressed David, i dunno what else to put so ill spew some random bullshit, seriously though there are like a helluva lotta triggers in here just a heads up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reet_reet/pseuds/reet_reet
Summary: He’s been contemplating it for days.If he did it, where would it happen? How would he do it? Would Gwen be able to find him? Would any of the campers be able to find him? He couldn’t put them through that kind of pain.David decided that he would commit suicide without leaving a note.(Previously called The Cliff That Nobody Could Find)





	A Cliff That's Tucked Away

          He’s been contemplating it for days.

          If he did it, where would it happen? How would he do it? Would Gwen be able to find him? Would any of the campers be able to find him? He couldn’t put them through that kind of pain.

          David decided that he would commit suicide without leaving a note.

          Nobody deserves to be faced with the painful truth that happy, innocent, positive David was neither happy, nor innocent. Max thought that he would never understand the young boy’s complicated relationship with his parents, but god, David couldn’t understand shitty parents more. His own parents only used him for a punching bag.

          His abusive parents, as a matter of fact, was when it all started. When he was old enough to realise that what his parents were doing to him wasn’t normal, the emptiness began. He made a few scars on his thighs (if his parents found out that he used the knife to cut himself, he might get more than just a bottle smashed over his head), and that gave him an inkling of some feeling, although he couldn’t put his finger on it. Fear? Disappointment? Sadness? Or maybe he was proud of himself that he found an out- a possible way to get rid of all the pain inside.

          Then, David discovered Camp Campbell. His aunt had convinced his parents to send him there when she found out that his parents were abusing him. (Sadly, she didn’t know what else to do. She too, was scared of her brother.) Camp Campbell gave him an escape. He didn’t have to deal with his parents every day.

          He found friends- like Jasper! But then Jasper ended up falling off the cliff.

          Then things went into a downward spiral. Camp wasn't fun- it was only a means to get away from his parents. But then, his counsellors said that they were worried for him- _“Is everything alright at home, Davey?”_ \- but David knew that if he told anyone, Dad would just hurt him more.

          So, he put up walls of happiness. He pretended to love camp, and the outdoors, until he was old enough to become a counsellor himself. He knew that he would have to get all the money himself if he wanted to move away from his parents, so he accepted the job.

          Now, David is in his twenties, and he's still working as a camp counsellor, pretending to be happy, cutting himself almost weekly, insults hurled at him by campers, injuries (God, why couldn't that bus have just hit him a little harder? Then he wouldn't have to do it himself.), and he’s reached his wit end. He just couldn't deal with the ability to not feel anything anymore.

          Which is why he's glad that he found that hidden cliff a couple weeks ago.

          He didn't want to shoot himself, or take one too many of his pain killers, then the others would find his body, and know that the happy person in their life was actually just a piece of shit that wasn’t strong enough to live.

          Tonight, is when it would happen, David decided. It was the last day of camp, so nobody would realise that he was missing until next year.

          The red haired man was now on the edge of the cliff. He breathed in the cool night air, and listened to the crickets sing. His toes curled around the edge of the rock, setting off butterflies fluttering in his stomach. A shaky breath escaped from his lips. He was really going to do this.

          Then there was another breath- a gasp- that wasn’t his. David’s shoulders tensed. There was somebody behind him. A quick glance over David’s shoulder confirmed that the blue hoodie in the bushes was indeed, his “favourite camper”, Max.

          _Shit._

          Thinking quickly, David sat down, his feet dangling off the edge. He hummed under his breath, and pretended to examine the stars. He shoved his hand into his pocket, and fiddled with the note that he did end up writing, but decided to take with him, just in case somebody did find his body.

          After a while of humming different songs, and listening intently, David finally heard the soft rustle of leaves as Max left the bush he was hiding in, and trudged back to his tent. Once David was sure that Max was nowhere near him, he stood up again.

          Hopefully, when Max doesn’t see David the next morning, he will put aside seeing him on the cliff as a dream. Or forget his way here. Or realize that David really was just a waste of air, and shouldn’t be alive. Why try to fix something shattered, when you can just get rid of it, and replace it with something better. Nobody even wanted David in the first place, but he can’t blame them. Because who would want a _fucked up piece of shit who can’t even give anyone the time of day because he’s too wrapped up in his pathetic self pity-_

          David didn’t realise that he had fallen off the edge until the sickening crunch of his back reached his ears, and a few seconds of pain wracked his body.

          A tear dripped down his face.

          His eyes went cloudy.

 

        _Finally._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          Max didn’t know why David was walking around so late, so he got up and followed him.

          It was two in the fucking morning! Either this asshole really needed to chill with his random hike obsession (which he does), or there’s something else going on. Max was desperate to get some dirt on the cheery counsellor at this point, so he crossed his fingers it was the latter.

          Finally, after what seemed to take forever of the two walking seemingly in the middle of nowhere, straying off the beaten path, they arrived at a cliff. Max hide in the many bushes scattered along the line of the forest, while David went right to the edge.

          Too close to the edge.

          Either David was a naive idiot who didn’t understand that falling from a cliff would kill a person, or there’s… something else going on. This time, Max hoped with every bone in his body that it was the former.

          David let out a breath, that was warped by… tears? Holy shit.

          The man seem to gravitate more and more to the edge of the cliff, and Max couldn’t help but let a short puff of air escape his own lips. Was David going to…?

          No. No, he wasn’t.

          David then sat down at the edge of the cliff, and began to hum a song that seemed familiar, but new, at the same time. A couple minutes of this passed, and David switched from song to song.

          There were some points where David seemed to stop humming, and look a little too deeply down to the forest floor beneath them, but every time that happened, David would just lift his eyes back up to the stars, and hum a new song. Max decided to leave, then.

          He surprised himself when he realised that he was glad that there was nothing more than David being a happy, innocent idiot going on.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          David didn’t appear to wave all of the campers off when their parents came to pick them up.

          Max’s parents were late- surprise surprise- so he had time with his thoughts. And then his thoughts became worries. He asked Gwen where David was. She reassured him that he probably just went home.

          The nervous glimmer in her eyes is what set Max off.

          Max then found himself pushing through branches, and getting stung by leaves hitting his legs when he tried to remember the path that he followed David to the cliff on. Finally, Max found the same clearing that he and David had stopped at. Everything seemed normal… except for the skid marks on the very edge of the cliff.

          A cold pit settled in Max’s stomach.

          As the young boy moved closer and closer to the edge, he couldn’t help but to dig his nails into his palm. He reached the abnormal skid in the dirt, and immediately peeked over the cliff.

          _...Holy shit._

          Max cried something out, he wasn’t sure what- but did it _matter_?! A broken corpse lay on the ground below him!

          Max had found a point where the cliff turned into a hill, and had dashed down the to forest ground.

          Sprinting to where the body was- which surely, wasn’t David’s, it was just somebody who happened to have bright red hair, and _wear the same bandana David wore_ \- Max couldn’t help the bile building up in his throat.

         There was blood, there were exposed bones, there was a piece of paper sticking out of the pocket, there was a small, relieved smile on David’s face- Max let out a sob, and hugged (Absolutely NOT DEAD) David. Until he processed- there was a piece of paper in his pocket?

         Max winced as the blood on his hand spread onto the pristine sheet of paper that he fished out of David’s pocket. It was a note- A fucking _suicide note_.

 

        _Hello, whoever finds this._

_You most likely don’t know me. I’m just another person who wasn’t happy with themselves, and decided living wasn’t worth it anymore. If you don’t know me, please, just ignore me. I left this note in my pocket so that the people I love will never know that I decided to take my life. If you do know me, though, then I’m so sorry. Maybe it’s the Quartermaster, scavenging in new parts of the forest, maybe it’s Mr. Campbell, coming in to con another person (yes, I know all about who you really are), Maybe it’s Gwen, looking for me, because she knows me too well. Maybe it’s a curious camper, who lost their way. No matter who you are, I’m sorry. This has nothing to do with you. Nothing you could have done would have stopped this. The seeds of this stupid emptiness have been planted in me since I was a kid. This was bound to happen anyways. My only wish is for you to tell nobody. I don’t want anybody to go through the pain of losing anyone, and I don’t want to put them in harm’s way of my parents, who have proven that they are quite merciless. Please, try to promise me that nobody will get hurt._

_This is my final goodbye._

_David Green._

 

          Max let out the loudest wail he ever has in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS LATE!!! The past few days have been incredibly stressful, combining schoolwork, play auditions, and problems at home together into some franken- stress load. Thankfully, I had my best friend to help me through it all. I know she doesn't have an Archive Of Our Own account, but if you're reading this, I just want to thank you so much. You've made the past few days less hell- ish, and I couldn't appreciate you more. But, my best friend and I share the same sense of humour. When she volunteered to help me write this story, I wasn't surprised when all I saw was this:
> 
> As man walk to kermit sauce he hear a little boys piter pater  
> Oh no its *insert NAme HeRe*  
> Hello secretly depressed auto  
> Ah ha youe scered me*insert nAME HeRe*  
> O Im sorrrrrrrrrrrrrry like realy sorrrrrry but what are here at the time of 2am it is sleep hour for you maaaaaaan  
> Oh that is correct *insert name here* you should sheep I will do that after you close eyes  
> Ok my good sor  
> *insert name HRe* walks to thesleep shack  
> Oh boy (said in mickey mouse voice) that was closed  
> Then secretly depressed auto look at the brooop  
> OMG Freedom  
> Then secretly depressed auto yeetus him kermetin sause ass of the daa clifff  
> Good bye my family and friends that i hted this is y you shoud have nice meeeeeeeee  
> the n secretly depressed auto die  
> Then *insert nAME Hr* comes back cuz he a boss ass boy  
> Dove are you hereeeeeeeeee i cant see you  
> Dove falls off a rock and falssssss on a new thing called nothing  
> *insert nAME H* dieed cuz he did  
> Jk just for lol  
> *insert nAME HeRe* is okurrrrrrt  
> The end boiiiiiiiiii  
> Dont forget to lie and sud to pewtiiiiipie cuz yeah
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWHO I hope you guys enjoyed this incredibly rushed, but still late, depressing ass Camp Camp one- shot!


End file.
